


Repressed Nerd

by doodeline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: This crossover looked better in my head...!





	Repressed Nerd




End file.
